Affâmés d'amour
by Yumi Evans
Summary: Tu vas faire quoi Potter! ...Je vais me marrier avec Ginny! ...Tu es un lâche! ... Quand on ne peut plus changer les choses, il ne reste qu’à les accepter... Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'en crève tant j'ai faim de toi...
1. Note: Avant propos

Résumé: 

_- On se revoit en Août, pour la fête du village…_

- En Novembre en fait. Lâcha-t-il nerveusement.

_- Et il est passer où notre mois d'Août?!_ Interrogea son amant

--------------

_- Alors tu vas faire quoi Potter?! _Grinça-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- Je vais me marier avec Ginny, comme je l'avais prévu quand je l'aie quitter l'année dernière…

_- Tu es un lâche Potter!_ Cracha amèrement Draco.

- Quand on ne peut plus changer les choses, il ne reste qu'à les accepter…Souffla Harry d'une voix brisée.

... Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'en crève tant j'ai faim de toi ...

----------------------

Avant-propos:

Cette fan fiction est un slash, pour ceux qui l'ignorent ce genre compte une romance homosexuelle entre hommes, donc pour ce à qui ça ne plairait pas, vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour, il n'est pas trop tard…

Il y aura aussi quelques scène un peu lemon (on va dire lime, parce que c'est vraiment pas souvent et qu'en plus c'est très peu détaillé, donc de ce côté-là, normalement presque tout le monde peut lire.

Autre chose cette fiction est beaucoup inspiré du film « Brokeback mountain » (je vous le conseille, il est magnifique!)…

Donc pour ceux qui connaissent, ne vous étonnez pas de retrouvez des passages qui ressemblent.

Bon, je crois que vous savez tout ce que vous avez à savoir, donc si vous continuez à lire, c'est à vos risques et périls!

Merci d'avance et en espérant que ça vous plaise!

( Je vous suggère de brancher en boucle la chanson « Tallulah » de Sonata Arctita, c'est avec ça que j'ai écrit la plupart des chapitres… Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous!)


	2. Avide de toi

Harry allait partir, il avait déjà récupérer son balai, pourtant le poids de la culpabilité le retenait. Il avait pensé le lui dire par lettre -et ainsi éviter une violente dispute-, mais à présent, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas. Car…

- On se revoit en Août, pour la fête du village…

Il se retourna, ravalant difficilement sa salive. La suite, n'allait pas être facile.

- En Novembre en fait. Lâcha-t-il nerveusement.

- Et il est passer où notre mois d'Août?! Interrogea son amant.

- Écoutes Draco, j'ai un tas de paperasse incroyable qui s'amoncelle déjà sur mon bureau, mon patron s'inquiète de mes congés répétés, Ginny se doute bien de ce qui se passe et en Août j'ai une grosse arrestation de prévue, ça fait six mois qu'on les traque.

- Alors tu viendras pas en Août?! S'agaça le blond.

- Je suis désolé, Draco, mais c'est vraiment pas possible en Août… Je te vois en Novembre par contre, promis! Et je prendrais deux semaines!

- Mais je m'en fiche de Novembre, moi! Novembre, c'est trois mois plus tard!

- Je sais ça, mais…

- Mais comme toujours, tu te fiches bien de ce que _Moi _je sais, et de que _Moi_, je ressens!

Je serais là, le 14 Août, et si tu n'es pas au rendez-vous Potter, je ne reviendrais plus!

Le blond, se précipita empli de rage vers son balai, et s'apprêtait déjà à reprendre la route…

- Sois là en Août, ou c'est finit Harry! Lança-t-il d'une voix enraillée, avant de partir brutalement, en accélérant le plus possible.

Harry resta un moment, dans un silence religieux, perplexe et rageur. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils se quittaient. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

_-------------------------------------------- Trois mois plus tard---------------------------------------_

6 Août, Londres, Grande Bretagne:

Harry Potter, vainqueur de vous savez qui, et chef de la branche d'enquête du bureau des aurors soupira de lassitude. Des tas de rapports formaient des piles assez hautes pour former un mur sur son bureau, et le seul qui le préoccupait actuellement, c'était celui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sa demande de congés pour la période du 14 au 21 Août…

Ginny allait être verte de rage cette fois, et même s'il était qui il était, il ne passerait probablement pas outre le blâme s'il partait. Son patron, était une bonne pâte, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres…

Il froissa le papier entre ses mains, et l'envoya voler dans un coin de la pièce. Résigné, il entreprit de lire toutes les fiches qui attendaient sans doute impatiemment sa plus grande attention…

8 Août, Canberra, Australie:

Draco déposa sa demande de congés dans la boite au lettre de son employeur. Il n'aurait aucune difficultés à les avoir. Il était le meilleur exécuteur de la région depuis bien des années, quand bien même le gérant de son service déciderait de le mettre à la porte, dans les dix minutes qui suivraient il aurait déjà trouver une place ailleurs. Les gens prêt à risquer leurs vie pour appliquer les avis d'exécution du ministère sur les animaux magique dangereux, c'était pas une vocation très courante, et dans son domaine il était le meilleur.

Ainsi, il ne s'attarda pas, à lui donner sa demande en main propre. Il avait encore une personne à voir avant de rentrer chez lui. Dieu que les journées étaient longues!

Il reprit son balai et survola une bonne partie de la ville, avant d'atterrir chez son ex-femme.

Il fit sonner le carillon de la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce ne fut pas son ex-femme qui vint lui ouvrir, mais l'une de ses deux filles -deux jumelles- Kelly.

La petite fille brune, aux doux yeux couleur métal en fusion, lui sauta au cou, dès qu'il eut passer le pas de la porte.

- Annie! Viens voir, y'a papa! S'exclama la petite boule d'énergie.

Kelly et Annie avaient beau être jumelle, la ressemblance n'était pas vraiment frappante au premier abord. Et elles n'avaient même pas le même caractère.

Annie sortit de la pénombre du couloir. Son visage paraissait bien plus grave et elle semblait bien plus âgée que sa sœur jumelle, d'ailleurs malgré des yeux parfaitement identique, et un visage approchant, Annie, avait fait teindre ses cheveux en blond, comme ceux de son père - ce malgré son jeune âge et le désaccord harmonieux de ses parents-.

Et cela horripilait d'ailleurs au plus au point son cher paternel. C'était sans doute fait exprès.

- Bonjour, Draco.

Ce salut froid, venu de sa propre fille, fit presque frissonner Draco. Le ton était austère, et le reste suivait. Annie en voulait à son père depuis le jour où il avait quitter sa mère, et depuis elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'exaspérer. Et il fallait dire, qu'elle progressait vite.

- Annia, un bisou, à papa! S'exclama Kelly dans les bras de son père.

Pour toute réponse Annie tourna le dos en lâchant:

- Maman est dans le salon.

Et elle disparut à l'angle du couloir à nouveau.

Ni son père, ni sa sœur ne tentèrent de la retenir, ils avaient trop l'habitude, et ils savaient ce qui arriverait. Kelly refusa de redescendre des bras de son père avant d'être arrivée dans le salon/salle à manger de la petite maison. Assise à un fauteuil, la mère de famille était en train de lire. Elle était jolie, et jeune, pourtant son regard criait qu'elle avait trop vécue. Ses mèches brunes réfractés toute lumière, et ses yeux oscillait entre le noir profond et le bleu électrique sur les contours. Elle aurait été belle, mais elle était surtout troublante.

- Hannah… Appela Draco, la sortant de sa lecture.

Elle se releva.

- Draco… Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Interrogea-t-elle sincère.

Ce n'était pourtant pas aujourd'hui qu'il devait avoir les enfants. Même si ils étaient séparés depuis plus d'un an, ils avaient garder un rapport plus ou moins agréable. Hannah savait de toute façon bien avant leur divorce, qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle s'était même avouer ne jamais l'avoir eut, alors… Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de lui en vouloir.

- Jason n'est pas là? Demanda Draco ignorant la question, et repoussant l'échéance à laquelle il devrait lui donner une réponse.

Hannah serait furieuse, et les enfants allaient sûrement être déçus. Annie le haïrait. Et le pire c'est qu'il comprenait et qu'elle avait foutrement raison.

- Il dort chez un ami. Répondit son ex-femme.

Jason était l'aîné des enfants, un garçon de presque neuf ans, qui avaient de moins en moins envie de passer du temps avec son père. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Draco acquiésa d'un signe de tête.

- Tu as quelque chose à demander?

Draco avala de travers, en observant Kelly qui se lovait contre lui. Il était vraiment le pire des pères!

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre les enfants au mois d'août, j'ai une mission prévue en Angleterre…

A ces mots, le visage d'Hannah se décomposa, et Kelly sembla se flétrir sur elle-même… ça allait barder!

- Quoi, encore! Tu te paies ma tête c'est ça?! Si tu ne veux plus voir tes enfants tu n'as qu'à le dire! Je t'assure ce ne sera qu'une formalité juridique!

Oui, il était le pire des pères, le pire des ex-maris, et il avait probablement été le pire des maris…

Il était plus bas que terre, et il pensait encore à lui. Sa seule pensée, parvenait à éteindre tout remords. Il était totalement addict. Et Potter était sa drogue.

( Avide de toi…)


	3. Le temps de ta réflexion

_Note_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et évidemment à tous ceux qui review!_

_J'espère que vous pourrez vous y retrouver entre passé et Présent, parce que j'adore jouer entre les deux. Ceci explique le commencement de l'histoire -ou du moins un petit passage-, la suite arrivera peu à peu avec les souvenirs des deux personnages principaux. En éspèrant que cela vous plaise!_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive Mercredi, et j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11, je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitre il y aura, mais l'histoire est déjà entièrement dans ma tête, pas de soucis! Et bien, bonne lecture!_

_Yumi Evans _

Pré-au-Lard, Grande Bretagne, 14 Août:

Draco déposa ses affaires à l'auberge du village, prit un verre au bar, et ne s'attarda pas.

Il n'avait pas fait le chemin, pour se soûler.

Il traversa tout le village, coloré de multiples banderoles et de lumières magique. Le chemin qui chancelait contourné la cabane hurlante, et conduisait dans une arrière cours, que personne ne visitait jamais.

Une grande brèche dans le portillon permettait le passage.

Le jeune homme avisa les lieux, le mur en ruine, qui s'ouvrait sur les montagnes au loin, à quelques pas, au milieu de champs à l'abandon où les herbes folles s'élevaient plus haut que la taille on distinguait la surface lisse d'une étendue d'eau. Elle était toujours froide, à croire que le soleil ne passait pas au travers des tiges jaunies.

Il n'y avait personne, mais il était encore tôt.

Harry viendrait! Il devait venir!

Draco alla s'asseoir contre la marche carrelée de la porte arrière.

Il arrivait toujours le premier de toute façon. Il aimait sincèrement passer du temps à cet endroit.

Il était tant chargé de souvenirs, les odeurs, les paysages, les lieux, il avait été là, partout, lui, avec Harry.

C'était ici aussi, la première fois, leur première fois…

Sa vie avait basculé dans une autre dimension depuis ce jour là.

Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à sa montre.15h00. Harry arriverait sûrement bientôt.

Reposant son front contre la chambranle, les odeurs, l'emportèrent loin dans le temps, là où tout avait commencer, là où sa vie avait changé. Il y a maintenant plus de huit ans.

_---------------------------------------- Huit ans plus tôt, mois de Juin ---------------------------------_

Les vacances scolaire, démarraient bien tôt cette année. Harry serait rapidement majeur, et la protection de sa famille ne servait plus à rien désormais. Comme aucun élève ne pouvait vivre au château durant les vacances, l'Ordre du Phoenix lui avait trouvé une chambre dans une petite auberge de Pré-Au-Lard. Le village n'étant en effet qu'à moins de cinq minutes à pied de Poudlard, Harry l'atteindrait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch.

D'autant, plus qu'un système de cheminée avait été placé tout spécialement dans le petit appartement, plus rapide et efficace que celui utilisé par le ministère.

Harry était désormais officiellement placé sous la responsabilité de l'Ordre.

Ron et Hermione vivaient chez eux, et ne pouvait venir le voir que le week-end. Aucun des trois n'avaient put obtenir l'autorisation d'aller vivre au Square Grimaud, et surtout pas Harry, qui aurait put sans le vouloir communiquer les plans de l'Ordre à qui ne devait surtout pas les connaître. Le terrier n'était plus qu'un moulin ambulant, où on ne faisait que passer.

Mais ici, le temps s'écoulait paisible, et malgré quelques mauvais rêves, Harry pouvait la journée se promener dans le village et aux alentours, à la condition sine qua non de toujours rester armer.

La vie semblait s'être cristallisé autour de ce train-train quotidien.

Il rentrait tous les soir vers sept heures, et il mangeait au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge. Ce jour là, Remus devait manger avec lui, il devait lui annoncer quelque chose. Harry se fichait bien de quoi, il allait avoir de la compagnie pour son repas, et ça c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Ils s'installèrent à une table du petit restaurant de l'auberge et la conversation s'engagea naturellement:

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps ici? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?

- J'ai déjà terminer tous mes devoirs, si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir… Plaisanta le plus jeune.

- Et tu ne te sens pas trop tout seul?

- Un peu, parfois. J'aimerais que Ron et Hermione puissent venir plus souvent. Mais à part ça, les gens sont gentils avec moi, et le coin est sympa! Le gérant m'a apprit à pêcher! Jamais l'oncle Vernon, n'avait voulu m'emmener avec lui quand il y allait avec Dudley, alors tu vois, je ne me plains pas.

- C'est gentil de sa part, en effet. Et tu te débrouille bien?

- Je suis pas un expert, mais oui, en fait, j'ai eut tout à apprendre!

- C'est bien! Déclara sobrement Remus.

La conversation s'étira sur de longues heures, restant agréable et polie, mais lassé de tourner ainsi autour du chaudron, Harry se décida à demander la véritable raison de la présence de l'ami de ses défunts parents. Celui-ci marqua une longue pause. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait plaire à personne.

- Harry, l'Ordre a une faveur à te demander…

Le jeune brun soupira, avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Tu te souviens, bien de Draco Malfoy, je suppose…

- Évidemment. Lâcha sourdement Harry alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge au souvenir de la nuit où Albus Dumbledore avait quitter le monde des vivants.

- En parlant de lui, il est vivant? Questionna-t-il en tentant de passer outre son ton enraillé.

- C'est justement de ça, que je suis venu te parler.

Harry répondit par le silence. En fait, il avait un peu pitié de Malfoy depuis ce qui s'était passer. Mais il n'était pas pour autant devenu un sujet de conversation très tentant.

Remus de son côté, savait bien qu'il s'avançait en terrain glissant, et qu'il lui faudrait annoncer sa nouvelle le plus calmement possible, sinon Harry se braquerait. Draco avait dut devenir une sorte de souvenir vivant de cette nuit là, et Harry tentait justement de repousser ce souvenir aussi loin que possible. Le terrain était non seulement glissant, mais aussi sensible…

- Il est vivant, Harry, mais à quel prix… Il… L'Ordre l'a retrouvé il y a deux jours, il est au terrier.

Harry écouta en silence. A la nouvelle il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'imaginait que trop bien, dans quel état l'Ordre avait dut le retrouver.

- Il regrette vraiment ce qui c'est passer, alors l'Ordre a accepter de le protéger.

- Je vois. Acquiesça simplement Harry.

A vrai dire, c'était bien pour Malfoy, mais lui il n'en avait franchement pas grand-chose à faire.

- On ne peut pas le laisser au Square Grimaud et Ron a des envies de meurtre dès qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce. L'Ordre comptait sur toi pour être un peu plus tempéré.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. C'était quoi, encore cette embrouille, ils ne voulaient tout de même pas que Malfoy vienne ici?!

- Ce serait bien, s'il pouvait avoir la chambre à côté de la tienne, elle est libre, mais encore faut-il que tu acceptes…

- Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez de lui, si je refuse qu'il s'incruste ici? Demanda insolemment Harry.

Remus mit un temps à répondre, il semblait fouiller sa mémoire. Il cherchait peut-être un autre cas du même genre.

Apparemment, il n'en trouva pas:

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Harry. Je suppose qu'il restera au terrier, mais il est sacrément amoché et là-bas, il n'y a personne qui peut rester, pour s'occuper de lui.

Mais, tu vas accepter, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

Harry hésitait, c'était peut-être cruel, mais après tout, c'était Malfoy, et il savait que le simple fait de le voir, lui rappellerait inlassablement ce soir là…

Ses yeux s'étaient fait rêveurs.

- Harry… Appela son ancien professeur. Tu sais, il se sent probablement aussi seul que toi…

Je ne crois pas, que l'homme puisse changer, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un adolescent le peut encore.

Un temps passa à nouveau, le temps de la réflexion…

- Je me sens seul ici… Acquiesça simplement Harry.

Et à ce moment là, Remus savait que la partie était gagnée…

_( Le temps de ta réflexion…)_


	4. Je te déteste car tu me ramènes à la vie

Pré Au Lard, Grande Bretagne, 14 Août:

Draco lança un regard à sa montre, deux heures étaient passées, et ses souvenirs l'avaient entraînés dans un de ces moments d'insouciance où vous n'avez plus conscience du temps qui passe.

Il était déjà plus de dix-sept heures.

D'habitude Harry arrivait bien avant. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu de retard.

Ce n'était rien, il attendrait. Il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Toute la semaine…

Il avait le temps.

Mais peut-être aussi qu'Harry ne viendrait pas. C'était une possibilité, même si Draco refusait de l'admettre.

Il l'avait dit lui-même, en Août il ne pourrait pas venir. Ginny ne le laisserait pas cette fois.

Et il ne savait que trop bien que Harry ne quitterait jamais sa femme et son fils, quand bien même il en crèverait, Harry n'abandonnerait pas.

Il était têtu son ex-Gryfondor.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent. Harry ne viendrait pas. Et ça faisait mal.

Son absence se faisait oppressante. Surtout ici. Tout transpirait leurs souvenirs.

Draco bascula sur le dos, allongé sur le sol de la maison.

Sa vie était un nid de déception. Pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour tout ceux qui étaient autour de lui.

Sa femme, il l'avait épouser après sa première fois ici. Il avait espérer de tout son cœur oublier leur secret. Et il avait réussit. Il avait dix-huit ans à ce moment là.

C'était jeune, mais la passion qu'il tentait d'éclipser était trop pressante pour attendre.

Dans la même année, Hannah était tombée enceinte de Jason, et il était devenu père.

Il avait été heureux à cette époque, ou du moins c'était tout comme. En fait, il ne souffrait pas et ça c'était à peu près la seule chose qui lui importait. Sa petite famille, parvenait à sortir son secret de sa tête.

Ainsi c'était rester un secret…

Ensuite, étaient arrivées les jumelles -Kelly et Annie- elles étaient vraiment adorables, chacune à leur façon. Et Draco avait été combler, en plus de ça il avait trouvé un emploi très bien payer, et une situation bien stable, à seulement vingt ans. Avec ses antécédents, personne n'aurait put l'imaginer arriver si loin.

Et ça avait durer ainsi pendant trois ans…

Et puis, un jour alors qu'il était en mission ici, pour retrouver une chimère évadée, la plaie s'était rouverte. Plus profonde, plus douloureuse que jamais.

Il était là, avec Ron -son beau-frère, au bar. Il avait l'air heureux. Il était beau…

Un seul regard avait ravivé la passion qu'ils avaient tenté d'occulter pendant trois ans.

Comme des braises sous les cendres encore chaudes.

Et ça avait recommencer.

Cela avait ressembler à une véritable libération.

Après ça, il avait été incapable de retourner auprès de sa femme. Il avait pourtant bien essayer, mais si la passion s'était éteinte, entre eux, l'affection était partie avec.

Ils avaient finit par se séparer, et Draco avait voulu le revoir. Et lorsque le brun lui avait fixé un rendez-vous, Draco savait déjà qu'il voudrait que ce soit le dernier.

Mais entre corps à corps sensibles et sentiments indistincts, ils avaient continués de se voir.

Harry était toujours marié. Et cette fois, c'était la goutte de trop. Il ne viendrait pas.

Lui n'était pas assez fou pour dire adieu à son bonheur…

Dieu merci, il ne le décevrait pas. Pas lui.

Il aurait au moins sauvegarder la personne qui avait sut réveiller en lui l'humanité.

Le sommeil le surprit. Il s'évadait déjà dans ses brumes apaisantes, bercé par l'odeur familière des champs alentours.

Dans son songe, il vivait heureux, quelque part en France, il avait retapé une des ancienne propriété de son père, et s'y était installé avec Harry.

Ils avaient mit une jolie petite barrière blanche, et ils avaient plantés des arbres et des haies, un petit chez eux bien propret.

Ils avaient un phoenix, un magnifique oiseau, et des chiens, parce que Dylan aimait ces animaux

Le fils d'Harry venait d'ailleurs une semaine sur deux. Tout comme ses propres enfants…

Et tout le monde était terriblement heureux ainsi.

Seulement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et ça n'arriverait jamais. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait Harry, celui-ci l'ignorerait probablement.

Tous ses beaux espoirs étaient comme des perles trop fragiles, et ils venaient de se briser.

Il allait bientôt ressentir le manque de celui qui était devenu la plus indéfinissables des présences.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, assommé par l'odeur de terre humide, il eut la sensation de quelque chose d'humide dans son cou.

La lumière faible, lui indiqua que la journée se terminait dans une douceur presque trop fraîche.

Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir les yeux, la pluie coula tranquillement contre son visage.

Fine, froide. Une averse d'Été.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit conscience d'un poids contre son corps. Il se releva, mais la sensation humide contre son cou, ne partit pas pour autant. Il baissa les yeux, se décollant involontairement du corps de son amant.

Et les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, se mêlant à la pluie, passant inaperçu.

Il était tout de même venu.

Malgré tout, il était venu.

Et toute raison fut perdue:

Il rebascula en arrière, mais cette fois, il ne bascula pas seul.

Et ses cris s'étouffèrent dans la brume.

Et ses larmes se séchèrent par la pluie.

Et sa peine fut balayée par son bonheur.

Et il se sentit à nouveau entier.

Mais pour combien de temps?

Avec chaque coup que chacun prenait, avec chaque fois où ils se retrouvaient.

Il le détestait de provoquer un tel sentiment en lui.

Et il aimait tant qu'il aurait préféré mourir ainsi que de le laisser encore partir…

_( Je te déteste, car tu me ramènes à la vie…)_


	5. Car je n'ai plus la force

_Note: _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et évidemment, à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review! C'est un petit geste, mais ça encourage toujours, alors merci à tous! _

_Je voulais dire aussi, que j'en suis actuellement au 14ième chapitre de la fic, et que lorsque je l'aurais finit, il y a des chances pour que je parvienne à vous poster un chapitre par jour (ce serait du jamais vu avec moi! Lol). _

_Voilà c'est tout! Bonne lecture! Et pensez à laisser une petite review, si vous avez deux minutes, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps, mais ça m'encourage vraiment!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pré au Lard:

Aux premiers rayons de soleil, la pluie de la veille semblait déjà un souvenir bien lointain.

La chaleur de l'Été transpirait contre la terre humide.

Et Harry fut réveillé par le bruit des cigales dans le champs d'à côté.

Son corps adhérait à la peau blanche de son amant sous lui.

La chaleur pesante, écrasait son corps comme son âme.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco.

- Hé. Ça va toi? Interrogea une voix encore pesante de sommeil.

- On ne peut mieux. Désolé pour le retard. Lança le brun en réponse.

Il glissa ses mains dans le cou pâle et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, qui résonna avec un petit bruit humide.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais vraiment pas cette fois… Avoua Draco à mi-voix.

- Mais je suis venu! Répliqua aussitôt l'ex-Gryfondor.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans lequel Draco se laissa entraîner, approfondissant le partage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Demanda le blond, en s'extirpant de sous le corps réchauffé par le soleil pour se rhabiller.

- On va pêcher?

- ça me va! Acquiesça le garçon aux yeux métal, presque timidement.

_------------------------------------------------- Huit ans plus tôt ---------------------------------------------_

Pré au Lard, Grande Bretagne:

Remus passa la porte de la petite auberge. La chaleur récurrente imposait presque à elle seule le silence qui suintait.

- Harry! Appela l'ancien professeur.

Le garçon déboula aussitôt de l'escalier.

- Remus!! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

L'homme avait les yeux cernés, peut-être des nuits de pleine lune, ou peut-être d'être rester éveiller trop tard et lorsqu'il s'écarta un garçon blond de dix-sept ans tentait en vain de rester dans son ombre.

- Salut Draco! Lança Harry du ton le plus chaleureux que sa voix le lui permit.

Le blondinet semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Il avait dut perdre une bonne dizaine de kilos et ses yeux ne s'ouvraient plus que sur un puis de métal sans fond.

Si les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, ceux de Draco donnaient sur une maison inoccupée.

Harry s'effraya un peu.

Il tenta pourtant de ne rien en laisser paraître et conduisit le blond jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il lui indiqua la porte mitoyenne en lui précisant bien que c'était la sienne.

Le blond semblait planer à milles lieux de là.

Après cinq minutes d'un silence appesantis, Remus décida de les laisser seuls.

Et lorsque Harry entra à nouveau dans sa chambre, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, nerveuses.

L'air s'était fait irrespirable, suffoquant.

Les yeux fermés, le film de cette nuit là remontait en lui, pressant contre ses paupières closes…

Il ne les rouvrit difficilement que lorsqu'un bruit sourd à la porte, le sortit de sa transe.

Il constata avec stupeur, que ce qui lui avait semblé être un battement de paupière; avait presque durer une heure.

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Tu pourrais…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'analyser que Draco se tenait hésitant contre la chambranle de la porte, sa voix s'était déjà étouffée dans sa gorge…

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Interrogea Harry, d'une voix fatiguée.

- Tu pourrais… Réitéra-t-il, les mots s'étranglant une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres.

- Je pourrais quoi?! Demanda Harry, d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Un temps passa en silence, où seul le tic-tac régulier de la pendule résonna…

Puis;

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à pêcher?

Ainsi, commença la première relation où les deux jeunes ne s'entredéchiraient pas.

Plus qu'un simple élan de pitié, c'était une compassion commune qui s'élèverait peut-être un jour suffisamment, pour effacer les souvenirs passé, pour submerger la réalité?

Ils avaient tant souffert, le chemin avait été si rude, et le serait encore terriblement.

Ils n'avaient plus la force, plus la volonté de se battre pour des raisons oublié depuis longtemps.

Alors dans un silence cloisonné, la vie reprenait un cours si loin de la normalité, si éloigné du bonheur ou de la nature, mais qui suffisait aux deux orphelins du bonheur.

Parce que lorsqu'on a jamais rien eut, on n'arrive pas à demander plus…

_(Car, je n'ai plus la force…)_


	6. Les orphelins du bonheur

_Pré-au-Lard, Grande Bretagne:_

Sur les abords du lac, perdu dans le champs résonnaient dans le silence, des rires presque étouffés par la chaleur.

A quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre se tenaient les silhouettes de deux garçons.

La surface lisse, et soyeuse du lac, n'était troublé que par l'impact de deux plombs de canne à pêche.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais vraiment pas venu… Lança rancunière la voix de Draco.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je ne viendrais pas?! Demanda son amant, un peu surpris.

Le blond tenta de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête, mais pour l'éviter, Harry avait déjà sauté à l'eau, en riant.

Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. Vingt-cinq années où il avait dut se battre pour ce semblant de bonheur, et ses illusions.

Alors, il profitait de cette atmosphère éphémère comme un enfant trop gourmand.

Avalant plus de sensations que son corps ne le lui devrait permettre. Le choc serait douloureux lorsqu'ils devraient se quitter, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait que se repaître de ces sentiments contiguës, informulés…

- C'est malin! Tu vas effrayé tous mes trophées de pêche! S'exclama rageur, le blond en se relevant, manquant tomber à l'eau.

- Trophées?! Quelle arrogance! N'oublies pas qui t'as tout appris! Se moqua son camarade en riant.

Draco tenta de l'ignorer, et d'attraper quelque chose, même une toute petite friture, mais Harry prenait un malin plaisir à battre des mains sous l'eau chaque fois qu'un poisson s'approchait de sa ligne. Agaçé, il décida de laisser tomber, et reposa sa canne le long de la berge.

Observant la tête brune qui barbotait insouciante dans l'eau.

- Tu viens?! L'incita le nageur improvisé avec des signes de mains.

- Pas question! Démentit immédiatement le blond, bien décidé à ne pas céder.

- Elle est gelée! Ajouta-t-il en campant sur ses positions.

- Mais, non! Elle est pas si froide que ça! C'est juste que tu es un peu frileux! Viens Draco!

- Non, non, et non! Ricana le garçon aux yeux métallique.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait prit la précaution, de s'écarter du bord, Harry s'était déjà précipité sur sa main, et avait tiré si fort que le blond avait atterrit dans l'eau, retrouvant en dessous de la sensation piquante du froid qui collait ses vêtement à sa peau, la chaleur insondable du corps contre lequel il avait glisser.

- Elle est gelée! Bouda-t-il.

Les bras d'Harry se refermèrent sur son corps, et il ne protesta pas plus, fondant même dans l'eau, jusqu'au cou.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais si un jour tu ne venais plus? Interrogea le brun, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son camarade.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre en parole, et sa seule tirade fut un baiser humide, dérobé au milieu des eaux.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, dans un silence de réflexion.

Il était indéniable qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait jamais cesser de venir, car cela signifierait perdre une part de leur âme, et tous deux en avaient déjà accorder plus que de raison lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Si un jour je ne venais pas, c'est que je serais mort. Déclara solennellement Draco, après un temps.

- Ne dit pas ce genre de chose, idiot! S'empourpra l'autre, en relâchant son étreinte.

L'ex-Serpentard, n'eut rien à redire, alors il laissa filer.

- Harry?

- Hmmm?

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas? Demanda-t-il sur une voix presque triste, et défiante, comme s'il lui interdisait de le contredire. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas tout à fait faux.

S'écartant d'un battement de pieds, Harry fixa son amant, comme s'il cherchait à lire la raison de cette brusque question au fond de ses pupilles orageuses.

- Pourquoi tu poses cette question? Finit-il par extérioriser.

- J'abandonne toujours tout, tu sais. Ma femme, mes enfants. Mais si toi, tu ne m'abandonnes pas, je vivrais au moins pour quelque un…

Comprenant soudain le ton monocorde du blond, Harry se rapprocha à nouveau.

- Hé, Annie refuse toujours de te parler?

- Ça n'as rien à voir! Répond moi! Exigea le garçon pâle.

Harry glissa jusqu'à lui, retrouvant l'étreinte qu'il avait délaissé quelques secondes auparavant.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Si un jour je ne viens pas, c'est que je serrai mort.

Draco se resserra contre son amant, refermant ses bras sur la présence rassurante. Il tremblait, et ses lèvres avaient prit une couleur presque violette.

- Si je devais choisir ma mort, c'est comme ça que je la voudrais.

Cette fois, une tape légère mais ferme s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça! Protesta avec verve Harry, en l'entraînant vers le bord.

Et tout deux se repurent de sentiments informulés, avalant, affamés les sensations, se délectant des miettes que le bonheur leur tendait, comme deux orphelins que le vie avait abandonnés.

_(Les orphelins du bonheur…)_


End file.
